barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ship, Ahoy!
'Ship, Ahoy! '''is the 37th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Stella the Storyteller stops by and is anxious to tell them a story about pirate. They all pretend to sail aboard a ship that takes them to a faraway island. Following the clues that Stella has prepared, they finally find the lost treasure! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Jason *Min *Carlos *Kathy *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rub-A-Dub-Dub #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Let's Go on an Adventure #Saraponda #Let's Go on an Adventure (Reprise) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #That's What an Island Is #Michael Finnegan #We Like Rocks #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #I Love You Trivia *This is the only Barney & Friends episode in which Stella's story lasts throughout the whole episode. *This is the only season 3 episode where Kathy wears a ponytail in her hair. *This is the second time where Kathy wears the same turquoise shirt. The first episode was ''At Home with Animals. ''Unlike that episode, she wears shorts instead of pants. She is also wearing her hair in a ponytail instead of just wearing her hair long. She also wears purple sneakers instead of saddle shoes. *This is Kathy's final TV appearances and his only episode in October. He will return in some of the Season 3 home videos and the Season 5 home video ''Sing and Dance with Barney with Kathy and Min. *None of these kids (Carlos, Kathy, Min and Jason) appeared in the next episode Hats Off to BJ! or Who's Who on the Choo Choo? *During the end of the song "That's What An Island Is," Baby Bop disappears. *In the Israel production, it was the series finale. *Starting with this episode, the song "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" has five lyrics instead of four (the fifth lyric is exactly the same as the first). *On May 16, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday, the first one is Daniel turns off the lights, The second one is barney doll sits on a daniel's desk with a ship on the bottle, wave to right hand. *Carlos wears the same shirt from Up We Go! and same jeans from If The Shoe Fits..., Shopping For A Surprise!, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, It's Raining, It's Pouring..., and Are We There Yet?. and a short hair. *Kathy wears the same shirt in At Home with Animals. *Min wears the same vest in Shopping for a Surprise!. *This is the second time where Kathy wears the same turquoise shirt. The first episode was "At Home with Animals". *Starting with this episode, the song "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" has five verses instead of four (the fifth verse is exactly the same as the first). *At the end of the episode, Barney is next to a ship in a bottle. However, in the Hebrew version, the ending just shows the ship instead of the bottle. *This is the first episode in which Stella has a new suitcase. She would continue to use this suitcase until her final appearance in The Best of Barney. *This is the only Barney & Friends episode in which Stella's story lasts throughout the whole entire episode. Clip from Ship, Ahoy! # Barney Theme Song (It's a Happy Day!'s version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from It's a Happy Day!) # Barney Rub-a-Dub-Dub (1992 version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) # Jason ring on the ships bell (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Imagination Island and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Barney comes to life (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Stella leave from Venice Italy (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from What a World We Share and You've Got To Have Art!) # Barney I love you (The Princess and the Frog's version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from The Princess and the Frog!, Numbers! Numbers!, Imagine That! and Sailing Around The Island) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (It's Home To Me!'s version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from It's Home To Me!) # Barney comes to play (Try It, You'll Like It!) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Barney Says Segment (Ship, Ahoy!) (Battybarney1995 has No Barney Says Segment!) # And remember, I Love You! (A Picture of Health's version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from A Picture of Health) # Barney End Credits (Alphabet Soup! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) Audio from Ship, Ahoy! # Barney Theme Song (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Carnival of Numbers! (episode) and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney Rub-a-Dub-Dub (1995 version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Mr. Boyd is Play Piano is Fix! (Clip from Play Piano with Me! (with the audio) and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!, Play Ball! and Tea-riffic Manners!) # Barney comes to life (Ship, Ahoy!) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you Part 93 (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Grownups for a Day! and Ship, Ahoy!) # Hey, everybody! It's time for Barney says! (Ship, Ahoy!) (Clip from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney comes to play (Ship, Ahoy!) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney Says Segment (Ship, Ahoy!) (Battybarney1995 has No Barney Says Segment!) # And remember, I Love You! (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney End Credits (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) Gallery Mitch Lobrovitch.jpg|Before Island The Season 3 Barney Says Segment.jpg|Barney Says Tittle Card! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation